Shard
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set at the end of New Moon when Bella and Edward return from Italy. A chance confrontation between Edward and Jacob ends in death; what will the consequences be for Bella and all those she loves? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Shard**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this story is set at the end of New Moon after Edward and Bella's return from Italy. It is darker than my normal stuff just to warn you...Nikki :) (There are only 2 chapters left of Speak Now and Forever Hold Your Peace, don't worry they are already written, just need to edit them!)**_

**Prologue-Death**

Jacob had never felt such hatred and anger in his life. The feeling was overwhelming and very frightening. The rage burned inside him like a fever, making his whole body shake as the wolf clawed to break free and destroy the enemy in front of him. Only in this case he wasn't allowed to harm his nemesis. Edward Cullen was protected by a treaty drawn up years ago by his ancestors. A treaty he had no part in; a treaty that Jacob was certain was out of date and should be shredded into pieces.

"You are a killer." He roared at Edward. His arm shook as he pointed an accusing finger at Cullen.

"I know what you think of me." Edward replied calmly, his smooth voice hiding his own ire. "But I assure you I would never have let Bella come to any harm."

"You son of a bitch. She could have died out there. You lured her into the midst of the bloodsucking royalty." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he began to lose control completely.

Edward crouched low, already aware of Jacob's intentions. He knew that the young wolf was beyond reason now. There was no more to say. He would defend himself, and no one would blame him if he had to end Black's life. Jacob had not given him the chance to explain. Edward would take Bella far away from Forks and the wolf pack. He and his family could easily escape the turmoil which would result from the death of the future Alpha. Jacob had brought this on himself.

Jacob of course could not read Edward Cullen's mind. Only one thought raged through his brain and that was to kill his enemy. Because to him that was what Edward was; his mortal enemy. The one who had not only destroyed his life and taken away any semblance of youth from him, but stolen and placed in danger the girl that he loved. Treaty be damned; today Cullen would die. The wolf won and Jacob's human self disappeared to be taken over by the huge canine bulk of the wolf. It's red fur gleamed under the bright sunlight as it let out a low growl and began to stalk the vampire.

Edward's head was filled with the blinding anger that was communicating itself from Jacob to him. He had never experienced such hatred and it floored him for a moment, causing him to make a fatal error. Edward had never been the best fighter. His golden eyes opened wide as Jacob launched himself at him, suddenly twisting his huge body gracefully in mid air as Edward tried to sidestep him. Jacob landed on top of Edward and easily clamped his huge jaws around the vampire's neck, his sharp teeth piercing the stone like skin and wrenching Edward's head from his body.

The head rolled across the grass, turning over and over, the golden eyes still open wide and the mouth half open as if in a silent scream. The torso flailed around for a moment or two before the red wolf tore that apart. Edward's body was in pieces, each individual limb moving about aimlessly, trying to reattach itself together, but finding it impossible to locate it's other parts.

Jacob landed back on his feet, but he was no longer a wolf. He had transformed on the fly, his human self coming back to consciousness. The wolfs work was done. Jacob now had to burn the body. He went about the task in grim silence. He had done this several times before, but never had a burning had such significance. The consequences of his actions would be huge, but Jacob didn't regret what he had done that day. Edward Cullen deserved to die. Jacob piled the limbs up into a heap and stood silently watching them for a moment, before pulling out a box of matches and lighting one. He threw it on the body and the flames instantly roared to life, a sweet and sickly scent renting the air as Edward Cullen vanished from the earth forever. Jacob waited until the flames died down before casually walking away.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up, her face was wet with perspiration, as she stifled the scream which was just about to escape her lips. She sat up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she stared about her darkened room. She had just experienced the worst nightmare of her life. She doubted she would ever rest easy again; the screams of terror from the tourists who had entered the Volturi's castle, unknowingly heading to their deaths, would haunt her forever. Especially the faces of the children.<p>

She took deep breaths and climbed out of bed. She was shaking with the after effects of the nightmare. She edged forward and nearly fell as she hit something in front of her. She put her hands over her mouth as she stared down at her feet. It took her a moment to realise that it was Jacob lying across her bedroom floor. He sat up at once, the whites of his eyes showing up in the darkness as he glanced up at her terrified face.

"I never meant to scare you." He said huskily.

"What are you even doing here?" Bella whispered incredulously. The last time she had seen him, Jacob had been begging her not to leave for Italy. She had expected him to want nothing more to do with her. But here he was, only a day after her return, lying on her bedroom floor. Where was Edward? He had promised to stay until she awoke. How had Jacob got into her room without Edward stopping him?

"I came to see you." Jacob scrambled to his feet and stood up straight. He was now towering above Bella. She craned her neck to look up at him.

"I don't know what to say." She confessed. "I'm sorry how I left things between us. I had no choice, I had to go."

"That's a lie." Jacob's voice was full of bitterness. "You had every choice. You could have stayed."

Bella put a hand on his chest, her fingers burned as they touched his fevered skin, but she didn't pull her hand back. "I couldn't let him die, Jake."

Jacob laughed darkly. "Die? Well that hardly matters now."

"No, I don't suppose it does. We came back safely after all." Bella dropped her hand back to her side.

"Yes." Jacob watched her carefully for a moment before reaching out and looping a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "You are safe now. I made sure of it."

Bella frowned. "How? Is...is Victoria dead?" She choked out.

"Victoria? No...I wasn't referring to her. She wasn't the greatest danger to you." Jacob shrugged and sat down on her bed. The mattress dipped under his weight.

"Then what do you mean? You are being very cryptic." Bella sat beside him hesitantly. She was beginning to worry about Edward. He might come back at any moment and she didn't want him and Jake to get into a fight.

"It doesn't matter now." Jacob glanced at her for a second before reaching out for her hand.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Bella checked again. There was something off about Jacob. Something was going on here that she didn't understand.

"I am fine now." Jacob laced his fingers with hers and held on tight.

Bella could see that he was tense, his shoulders were hunched and he seemed to be having trouble looking at her directly. She thought he had a guilty air about him, as if he had done something that would make her angry, and he was trying his best to act nonchalant so she wouldn't find out. "You didn't come across Edward, did you?" She asked hesitantly.

Jacob's eyes became dark as his fingers tightened around hers. Bella felt her circulation being cut off but she didn't say anything, just watched him warily. She was certain now that he had seen Edward. "What happened?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know what you mean. I never saw your damn bloodsucker." Jacob growled.

"You're lying." Bella wrenched her hand out of his and stepped away from him. "What did you do?"

"I told you nothing." Jacob snapped. He stood up sharply, towering above Bella again. He had such a fierce look on his face that he was scaring her. She cowered away from him. Seeing her so panicked hurt him to the core. Jacob's anger simmered down and he tried to reach for her but she backed off. "Bella..."

"Perhaps you should go for now." Bella suggested, her voice was shaking with nerves as she pressed her back against the wood of her bedroom door.

"So you are afraid of me now?" Jacob demanded resentfully.

"No, I just feel that maybe we need some space." Bella said carefully, not wanting to antagonize him. Why was she feeling this way? He was her best friend, but something was clearly eating away at him. Where the hell was Edward?

"I would never hurt you." Jacob insisted. "I have only ever protected you."

"I know that, but you seem a little edgy right now. I can understand you are angry at me because of Edward and running off to Italy. I am just saying we should both take a few days to cool off." Bella said hurriedly.

"I'm fine, you are the one making this an issue." Jacob replied harshly, making her flinch. He pulled in a sharp breath as he tried to get his raging emotions under control. "Come here." He ordered.

Bella wasn't sure what to do. She felt like she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. How would Edward react if her saw her in Jacob's arms? But then again Jacob really seemed to need it. She gave in and stepped closer to him, her breath leaving her body when he wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her into a bear hug.

"Don't be scared of me." He begged her as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck.

His words made Bella's heart ache. She could feel his pain like always. They were connected somehow, she didn't know in what way, but he always got underneath her skin and made her hurt as much as he did. She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, feeling the tension ease away from him at her touch. His shoulders relaxed and his tight hold on her loosened.

"You are my best friend." Bella whispered. "I can never be scared of you."

"Hold onto that." Jacob pleaded with her as he let her go suddenly. The sound of Sam's piercing howl was calling him away. Edward's remains had been found by the pack. He backed toward the window and kept his eyes trained on a confused looking Bella, before he climbed out and dropped to the ground. By the time she reached the window, Jacob was already gone.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the encouraging reviews. Be aware that this story will be darker than my normal work. Nikki **_

**Part One-The Separation**

Jacob faced off against his Alpha. Sam stood in front of the remains of the small bonfire and stared down at the ashes. "Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice was laced with suppressed fury as he kicked out at the smouldering ashes.

The other members of the pack stood silently in a semi-circle behind their leader. The tension in the air was palpable, they could feel it vibrating like a sharp knife between Jacob and Sam. Even Quil and Embry remained quiet, they, like the others, watched Jacob as he stared dispassionately at Sam.

"He was going to kill me." Jacob's said nonchalantly. "I had no choice."

"Really?" Sam's head snapped up and he strode right up to Jacob and pushed him hard in the chest. "Do not think you can bullshit me? You killed him because you wanted to. Do you realise what trouble you have brought upon us by your reckless actions, and all over your insipid crush on a pale face?"

"Fuck you." Jacob snarled. He punched Sam hard on the jaw and watched in satisfaction as Uley hit the ground with a thud.

The others exchanged dark looks, agitatedly wondering what to do. This wasn't the Jacob they knew. Something was different. There was a darkness in him now. They could feel the power emanating from him as he stood over Sam, his shoulders stiff and his muscles bunched, as if ready to defend himself or start a fight he knew he had to win.

"Dude, perhaps you should cool it, huh?" Quil said uneasily as his eyes flicked between his Alpha and his best friend.

"Stay out of this." Jacob's eyes glowed fiercely as he kept them trained on Sam. He twisted his head to the side and watched as Sam rubbed his jaw and jumped gracefully back on to his feet.

"So this is how you want to play it?" He said bitterly, circling Jacob slowly, his normal stoical expression missing. His anger matched the younger man's. It was like an electric current flowed between them as they began to limber up. A fight for supremacy was on the cards. All the pack had no doubt about that. They melted back into the trees and left Jacob and Sam alone; this was not a fight they wanted to witness. This was a fight for the leadership of the pack. For the loser it could mean banishment or at worse death.

* * *

><p>There was still no sign of Edward. Bella was increasingly worried. Where was he? He had promised her that he would never leave again unless she asked him to. So why, barely within a day of being reunited, was he avoiding her again? She couldn't understand it. She stayed in her bedroom, looking listlessly out of the window, waiting, just waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't see him." Alice rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. Her head was aching abominably with the effort of trying to see Edward. She shared a special connection with her sibling, and always found it simple to see where or what he was doing at any given time, but now nothing. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.<p>

Her sadness communicated itself to Jasper. He put his arms around his mate comfortingly. "The last trace of him was by Bella's. His scent tapers off about a mile or so from her house..."

"We could smell the wolves...but then they would be around there anyway. They keep watch over her constantly." Emmet said from behind them. His face was grim. Rosalie stood beside him, her face showing a thoughtful expression.

"We also detected a faint smell of smoke and the traces of ashes. It seems something was burnt nearby." She stated baldly.

Esme let out a choked gasp and hid her head against Carlisle's chest. He put an arm across her shoulders. His face was bleak with despair. Edward had seemingly vanished without a trace, and all the evidence was beginning to point to one thing. His eyes roamed his families until they connected with Jasper's. "They killed my son."

"It might not have been all of them." Jasper pointed out.

"All of the pack's scents were there." Carlisle retorted.

"Yes, but it seems that there was quite a fight between them. You saw the churned up earth and the deep claw marks. The blood covered quite a distance. Maybe they found out who the culprit was and punished him. They know that the treaty was broken the moment that Edward was killed on his own territory." Jasper winced as the strong wave of anger mixed with despair washed over him from each member of the clan. It was at times like these that he hated being an empath. It knocked him back for a second before he regained his control. "What do you want to do?" He asked Carlisle directly.

"I abhor violence." Carlisle muttered. "I need to think." He began to lead Esme away from the room. She was inconsolable.

The others remained behind, not speaking. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

><p>Bella was disturbed from her vigil by the arrival of Jacob. She watched in alarm as he climbed slowly up the tree outside her window. He seemed exhausted and his movements were clumsy. It was only when he climbed inside her room that she saw the reason why. He was covered in blood; his tan skin a mass of bruises and cuts. Bella was shocked out of her depression by the sight of him. He had obviously been in a fight, and the only conclusion she could draw from that was it must have been with Edward. Her hands flew to her mouth and she backed away from him, her eyes wide with fear.<p>

"Did you kill him?" She demanded tremulously when Jacob sat on the edge of her bed, his head bent as he stared at the floor.

"No, Sam is still alive." Jacob confessed. He took a deep breath, a groan escaping his lips as pain racked his body.

Bella stared at him for a moment. Sam? He had said Sam? She edged closer and closer until she was standing before him. "Why would you fight Sam?" She whispered in confusion.

"He gave me no choice." Jacob said tiredly.

"I don't understand..."

"No, you wouldn't." Jacob raised his head and gazed at her; one of his eyes was half closed as it began to swell. "Come here." He held out his hand.

Bella hesitated. He was so different. This wasn't the Jacob she remembered. This was a man sitting in front of her, not a boy. She watched as his chest heaved with every breath that he took. He was still holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it, but she held back. "What happened? Why did you fight?"

"I said come here." Jacob ordered her. He snatched her hand in his and yanked her forward. Bella tripped and landed on her knees in front of him. She winced as the carpet grazed her knees. Jacob noticed and he dropped her hand, reaching out to hold her face instead. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened?" Bella said again, more to distract herself from the fear that was building up inside her.

"I never told you but Sam was never meant to be Alpha. I was." Jacob replied dully. "And today I took up my birthright."

"You now lead the pack?" Bella was incredulous. She peered into his eyes and then wished she hadn't. They were full of pain, mixed with fear. She recoiled and stared at the floor instead.

"Yes."

"And Sam?"

"I have allowed Sam to remain as part of the pack, but he will now be at the bottom of the hierarchy. Embry is now my beta...my second. I had to fight Paul and Jared to get them to submit to me too. That is why I look such a mess."

"Oh god, Jake. I don't know what to say." Bella finally snapped out of her stupor as she really examined the state of Jacob's injuries. For the first time since she woke Edward was forced from her mind as she concentrated on her best friend instead. "Take a shower and wash off this blood." She urged him. "Then I'll tape up the cuts."

"Charlie?" Jacob checked.

"Won't be back for ages. Go." Bella took his hands from her face and stood up again. She watched as he rose to his feet and slowly walked toward the bathroom.

Before he left the room, Jacob turned to look at her. "I love you." He said softly before closing the bedroom door after him.

His words took the breath from Bella's body. She fell back on he bed, her hands coming together to twist anxiously in her lap.

* * *

><p>Most of Jacob's injuries were beginning to heal after a few hours. Bella watched in amazement as the skin closed together and the bruises faded to nothing. They hardly spoke after his admission. Instead she concentrated on making him something to eat, occasionally wondering where Edward was. She was desperate to contact the Cullen's but couldn't while Jacob was in the house. She placed a heaped up plate of lasagne in front of him and sat opposite him while he ate it.<p>

"Are you not eating anything?" He asked her at one point.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep up your strength, Bells. Eat." Jacob's voice was demanding and Bella glared at him.

"Stop telling me what to do." She snapped. Her nerves were taut and she felt like she would break in two at any moment.

Jacob frowned and continued eating until his plate was clean. "I never meant to order you. It just came out wrong."

"That's not the first time you have though." Bella reminded him, mollified a little now he had apologised.

"Must be the Alpha in me." He muttered sarcastically.

"You are worrying me, Jake." Bella took his plate and dumped it in the sink. "I can feel your pain and it's killing me. I hate seeing you hurt."

Jacob sat back in his seat and tried to smile, but it seemed forced. Instead he held out his hand to her and Bella slowly drifted toward him. Jacob felt her hand rest in his and the tension left his body slightly. "I only want to keep you safe."

"You do...but now Edw..."

"Fuck Edward Cullen." Jacob dropped her hand and stood up. His chair crashed to the floor, startling Bella.

"Jake?"

"He is no longer a part of your life." Jacob's fists were clenched at his sides. "Forget about him."

"But he is." Bella retorted.

"You have me and you have the pack." Jacob uncurled his fists and took a deep breath as he reigned in his anger.

Bella just nodded. She didn't want to set him off again. She watched as he picked up his chair and held out his arms to her. Bella hesitated before allowing him to wrap her in a tight embrace. His heat surrounded her and the scent of him was intoxicating as she melted against him. One of his hands curled into her hair and the other slid to the small of her back. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. "This Alpha thing takes a lot of getting used to. I feel like I'm losing myself."

"I won't let you disappear, Jake." Bella vowed. "I won't."

Again she felt his body relax for a brief moment before the spell they were under was ripped to pieces. Jacob's body tensed up again and his head snapped up; his dark eyes glowing fiercely. Bella felt herself being shoved behind him as he stood up tall and proud. In front of them, appearing from seemingly thin air, stood the Cullen's. But Edward was not with them.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! What did you think of Jake? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the insightful reviews. Your opinions really help me stay focused on trying to follow this darker side to our young Alpha through. Nikki **_

**Part Two-A Thin Line Between Love and Hate **

Bella stared anxiously at the Cullen's and Jacob. She was still half hidden behind him; her heart beating ten to the dozen in her chest. She felt like it was going to burst through her skin and fall at their feet. Bella was bleeding inside. Edward's absence indicated that something was very much amiss, and it could only be bad news. She tried to brace herself but her courage failed and she found herself falling onto her knees, tears of dread already leaking out of her eyes.

Jacob was totally focused on the leader of the coven. His dark eyes were fixated on Carlisle Cullen's golden ones. His gaze did not flicker an inch as Carlisle approached him and looked beyond him toward Bella. "We have come with terrible news my dear." He said only to her.

"Edward?" His name was torn from her lips. Bella slipped her arms around her mid section as the hole in her chest she had thought permanently healed, was ripped open once again.

Jacob stepped in front of Bella, shielding her from Carlisle's view. "Get the fuck of here." He spat. "No one invited you in."

Carlisle was taken aback at Jacob's words. His brows knit together as he frowned. "Do you really want to do this in front of Bella?" He said softly.

"I am doing nothing. I tell you again, get the fuck out of this house. Or do I have to force you all to leave?" Jacob's eyes narrowed, his fists curling together and his jaw hardening as he glared at the interlopers.

"You and whose army?" Alice suddenly called out. She made a dash toward Bella, but Jacob got in her way and she actually rebounded off of his body. She fell backwards, only to be caught by Jasper.

"Never lay a hand on my mate again." Jasper hissed. His eyes glowed with a fierce intensity as he squared up to Jacob. He could sense the shape shifters rage and it only intensified his own. He twisted his head to the side and began to crouch low, a signature move of the vampire world when they intended to attack.

"Enough. Jasper fall back." Carlise's raised voice startled them all.

Jasper hesitated a moment. He hated being ordered about, but one look at Alice made him comply. She was very much distressed and he couldn't have that. She was his first and only priority. He shot Jacob a stinging glare before mouthing silently that this was not over. Jacob's top lip curled up as he folded his arms and turned his attention back to Carlisle.

"My family and I did not come here to have a confrontation. We came here to collect Bella." Carlisle said calmly.

"Collect Bella?" Jacob laughed sarcastically. It rumbled deep inside his chest as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. It echoed around the room making everyone gathered inside fall silent.

Bella's sobs lessened as she raised her tear stained face and looked at Edward's family. Esme was clearly distraught; Alice had hidden her face in Jasper's chest and even Rosalie appeared slightly agitated. The sneer she usually wore when in Bella's presence was missing. They were all staring at Jacob in dismay, obviously not expecting this reaction from him. The last time Alice had seen Jacob before they left for Italy, he had been hostile but not brutal and arrogant.

"Where is he? Where is Edward?" Bella choked out, finally clambering back onto his feet. "Is he hurt?"

"Ask your wolf buddy." Emmet snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Jacob, who did not seem bothered at all. He continued to stand in front of her, his face a mask of anger and irritation.

"Jake?" Bella said tentatively. "What does he mean?"

Jacob's face darkened as he ignored Bella's question and locked eyes with Carlisle. He considered the others irrelevant. "I have been extremely patient so far, but not for too much longer. My pack are nearby and on my word they will come to my aid. You will be significantly outnumbered. I give this as my last warning."

"You have no authority over your pack as I understand it." Carlisle replied smoothly. "Samuel Uley is in charge, not you."

A cruel smile crossed Jacob's lips as he laughed again. "Sam Uley learned the hard way who was in charge. I am the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack now. It is my birthright as you well know."

"You are on our side of the fence. We have done nothing to provoke you. We have abided by the terms of the treaty. You are the one who broke it by murdering our brother in cold blood." Jasper seethed, losing his temper at the young wolf's arrogance.

Bella's eyes opened wide as Jasper's words sank in. Edward dead? Murdered? And they were accusing Jacob? She couldn't, wouldn't believe it. The hole in her chest gaped wide and she found it difficult to breathe. This wasn't true. She must be having a nightmare. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and prayed over and over for the dream to end, but when she opened them again, she was still there. The room was filled with the Cullen's and an enraged Jacob. Her Jacob...her best friend. No, he wasn't a murderer. She doubled over as black spots began to appear in her line of vision. She felt faint and her chest hurt badly as if she was having a heart attack.

Warm hands gathered her up and she was held against a hot chest. She could hear her savior taking rapid breaths as she was squeezed tightly, so tightly.

"You are hurting her." Alice cried out.

"Get the fuck out of here. The treaty is null and void. I declare you trespassers." Jacob roared. Bella felt his body shaking as he began to lose control. His body was becoming hotter and hotter. Her skin was burning along with his. His rage was her rage. She felt his emotions overtake hers and it all became too much. Bella sank into unconsciousness and became limp in his arms.

* * *

><p>Feeling Bella sag loosely in his embrace pushed Jacob over the edge. Once again, in his mind, the Cullen's had caused her harm. He was hanging on to his sanity by a thread. The red hot anger racing through his body and firing up his skin knew no limits. The wolf clawed inside him, desperate to get out and rip the cold ones to pieces. Jacob turned feral, his eyes coalesced, the rims of his irises turning yellow. His jaw clenched tight and his muscles bunched. He was wound tightly like a spring and one more wrong move from the Cullen's was going to make him snap.<p>

Carlisle sensed Jacob was on the verge of shifting. He had only ever seen this extreme reaction in a shifter once before, and that was on his first meeting with Ephraim, the leader of the last pack. His worry over Bella's safety made him back away. "Come we need to leave now." He ordered the others.

"But Bella?" Alice questioned him desperately.

"We try and take her from him and he could change and she would die. We need to leave now." Carlisle pulled Esme along with him as he disappeared from the room. Slowly, one by one, the others followed. Finally Jacob and Bella were alone.

* * *

><p>With the vampires gone; their rancid smell slowly dissipating from the air around him, Jacob came back to himself. His breathing slowed down and his skin lost it's feverish glow. The violent rage subsided and he was able to see clearly again. Bella was coming around. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her brown eyes and looked blearily up at him.<p>

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You fainted." Jacob lay her carefully on the sofa and knelt beside her. He closed his eyes and put one of her hands on his face, holding it there.

Bella stared up at the ceiling as she tried to sort through her whirling emotions. Bits and pieces floated back to her. Murder? Jasper had accused Jacob of murder. But Jacob was not a murderer. Jacob kept her safe. Her Jacob? But was he her Jacob anymore? She had left him and something inside him had broken because of her actions. She could see it, sense it. Every violent emotion he felt, she could feel it too. At the moment he was somewhat calmer, but she could sense the turbulence inside him. His pain was her pain. How many times had she told him that? But wasn't she the root cause of his pain? And now Edward? Edward...dead? A sob tore from her throat as she relived the tragic news for a second time.

It had all been for nothing. Flying to Italy, putting her life in danger and risking the Volturi's wrath to rescue Edward, only for him to die on his home turf, and at the hands of her best friend. Her Jacob! Jacob Black! An image of the carefree boy who used to greet her with joyful smiles and a bear hug played through her mind. She was not just grieving for Edward but the boy she had lost too. Her best friend was gone; the man sitting so silently on the floor beside her was a stranger. She didn't know him at all. She was scared of him. Her heart ached to admit it to herself, but she was afraid of Jacob. A strange feeling of hate mixed with love surged through her deadened heart and it made Bella gasp.

Jacob heard the breath hissing out of her mouth and he raised his head to look at her. His dark eyes showed no remorse. This hit her harder than anything. "You killed him, didn't you?" She demanded weakly. "What Jasper accused you of is true?"

"He had to die. It was him or me." Jacob said mater of factly. "He was an abomination. They all are."

Bella sat up, her long hair flying around her shoulders in a tangle. "He was the man I loved." She yelled at him. "I loved him."

Jacob recoiled at her words. She hit out at him and he had to clamp her wrists in his hands to stop her from injuring herself. He shook her a little as she used every expletive she knew to curse him over and over. Throughout her tirade Jacob remained motionless, hiding his hurt behind a stoic mask. He would not show her just how much her words were like knives to his heart. Eventually she ran out of steam and flopped forward like a rag doll, her hair covering her face so he couldn't see her expression.

"Are you done?" He asked tonelessly.

Bella gave him no response. She remained immobile. Jacob released her wrists and pushed her hair aside so she was forced to look at him. He could see the anger still glowing in her eyes but he steadfastly ignored it.

"Listen to me." He said harshly. "You can hate me as much as you want. I did what I had to do. It was either him or me. From now on the Cullen's are banned from this area, not just La Push. If they refuse to leave they will forfeit their lives. I and the pack will not hesitate to hunt them down and burn them. The old treaty died when the old pack passed away. I am in charge now and I am the one who makes the rules. I will not allow any of these sick creatures to roam my lands or hurt my people. The Cullen's have brought nothing but misery in their wake. That so called doctor broke the original terms of the treaty when he changed the others. I don't care whether it was while he was not living nearby. He still promised my ancestors that he would not consider turning anyone again. He broke that promise and he was going to break it again when he considered changing you. Are you listening to me Bella?"

Bella remained silent, her eyes spewed their resentment but he refused to let it get to him. "I said are you listening?" He snapped.

"I hear you." Bella ground out through clenched teeth. "They and I will be gone by morning."

Jacob's eyes blazed when he heard that comment. He grabbed the top of her arms and shook her. "You are going nowhere. You will no longer have contact with them. Do you hear me? You will have nothing to do with them again."

"You can't order me." Bella replied sarcastically. "I am not one of your pack."

Jacob smiled grimly. "Maybe not, but you are..." He stopped talking suddenly and frowned.

"I'm what." Bella hissed.

"Nothing. You are under my protection. And I love you despite what you think." He said coldly.

"You call this love?" Bella snorted derisively.

Jacob's jaw clenched as he released her suddenly. His anger and despair were welling up inside him again. He marched from the room to get away from her for a moment. Bella watched him go. Tears began to leak out of her eyes again. Edward was dead and her Jacob? God...her Jacob was a monster. She hated him...but she loved him too. Bella thought of Leah Clearwater suddenly. It took her a moment to realise why. This was how Leah must feel about Sam. She was in love with him but intermingled with that was hate at the way he had treated her.

Bella didn't know what to do or how to act. She lay back down and closed her eyes. The hole in her chest ached and her heart thudded painfully. She was bleeding inside and she didn't know how to handle the hurt and the constant pain. It was much too much. She heard Jacob come back into the room and sit beside her again. She felt the warmth from his fingers as he touched her cheek; she was both repelled by his touch and yearning for it. What did that say about her? What did that say about him? She forced herself to remain still until she actually fell into an exhausted doze. Jacob sat by her the whole time, his face devoid of expression as he stared into the darkness.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! What did you think of Bella's response? Is it believable? And Jake? What about him? Nikki **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Your feed back has really given me something to think about! Nikki**_

**Part Three-Call of the Wild **

When Bella woke up it wasn't Jacob sitting beside her, but Charlie. She sat up and rubbed her aching head. "Where's Jake?"

"He had to leave. He said you weren't feeling well." Charlie reached out and touched her forehead. She did feel quite feverish.

"I bet he did." Bella muttered sarcastically.

"It was good of him to stay with you." Charlie chided her. "So don't take that tone."

Bella gritted her teeth and kept her mouth shut. There was no arguing with Charlie. He thought the sun shone out of Jacob's backside and would never hear any criticism of his best friend's son. She felt traitorous thinking such thoughts, but Bella was still extremely angry with Jacob. She couldn't reconcile what he had done. She slid to the edge of the sofa and hung her head.

"Anyway." Charlie continued, completely oblivious to what his daughter was thinking or feeling. "I don't see Edward Cullen around here taking care of you. Good riddance I say."

Bella's head shot up, her eyes wide, as angry tears began to fall down her face. "You know nothing." She choked out. The sound of Edward's name made her feel nauseous. The fact that he was dead and she was never going to see him again hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her heart constrict in her chest before she bent over and threw up all over the floor.

Charlie stepped back in alarm as he watched his daughter continue to retch until there was nothing left in her stomach. "My god, kiddo. Stay there. I'll get something to clean you up." He hurriedly left the room as Bella slumped back on the sofa and began to sob hysterically, mumbling Edward's name over and over.

* * *

><p>Even though she begged him to leave her alone, Charlie refused to go away. He wouldn't allow her to retreat to her room, instead he insisted that she stay on the sofa so he could personally take care of her. He had taken her temperature and was shocked at how high it was. Bella's skin was glowing with perspiration and her eyes looked dull and lifeless. She was definitely sickening for something. He rang work and told them he would not be in for the rest of his shift because his daughter was ill. Bella sighed in exasperation as Charlie pulled his recliner next to her and fussed around, continually draping damp cloths over her forehead to bring down her fever.<p>

"Jake must be loving this." Bella thought to herself bitterly. She was effectively under house arrest while she was like this. With Charlie keeping an eye on her she had no chance to contact the Cullen's and they would have to stay away. She cursed in her head at the unfairness of it all. She had lost everything; the man she loved was gone forever, and she couldn't even grieve for him properly with Charlie in her face. Bella felt a smidgeon of guilt over the way she was acting. Her father was only doing his best to look after her. But he was just making things worse. She longed to be with others who would understand her pain, and that was Edward's family.

"You can talk to me, kiddo." Charlie said desperately when Bella turned her head away from him when he tried to engage her in conversation. He was extremely worried, it was like she was turning in on herself, and he panicked that she would regress to her previous zombie like state when Cullen had left her. Charlie couldn't understand what had brought this on. Had the creep left her again? He had to admit even Jacob had been acting strange. The boy had been practically mute, and he looked downcast and moody. That was not the Jacob he knew. "Talk to me, Bells. Please." He pleaded with her.

Bella swallowed thickly and turned her head to glance at him. "Not now, dad. I'm tired." She whispered.

Charlie watched as she closed her eyes and refused to communicate again.

* * *

><p>Billy nearly jumped out of his skin as the front door crashed violently against the wall. He speedily rolled his chair into the hall to see what the hell had happened. Jacob strode past him, his broad shoulders hunched over as he headed to his room without bothering to greet his father. Billy glanced up at the ceiling. There was a long crack in the plaster and the door was swinging in the wind where Jacob hadn't bothered to close it. Billy quickly shut the door and rolled his chair after Jacob's departing figure.<p>

"What on earth is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Keep out of it old man." Jacob growled. He had halted just outside his door, his back still turned so his face was hidden from Billy's view.

"Don't talk to me like that." Billy snapped. "And look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Jacob's head slowly twisted round and Billy gasped at the sight of his son's face. It was the eyes that frightened him the most. Jacob looked on the verge of shifting. The pupils were enlarged, encased with yellow rings and his face was a mask of anger. Billy wheeled his chair back a little. "What is it?" He asked warily.

Jacob turned away again and went into his room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving his father to gape after him in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>It was agony, everything hurt. Each individual muscle was taut with tension. They quivered one by one; the skin soaked with sweat. Jacob was burning up. Every part of his anatomy was on fire. He groaned in pain as he shifted restlessly on his bed. Whichever way he lay the pain was excruciating. He felt in torment. If there was a hell, Jacob was certain this was it. His mind flitted from one thing to another, making his head ache. He couldn't concentrate and he ended up hitting himself on the side of the head as he tried to get his brain to wind down. But it wouldn't. One image after another flew through his mind, all of Bella, all of her in some type of distress. He felt the wolf clawing at his insides, trying to break free, trying to take over, dominate. But he knew he couldn't allow that otherwise everything was lost. He was lost.<p>

"Leave me the fuck alone." He cried out in anguish. "I can't take anymore. I can't."

"Jake...Jake." He heard Billy knock on the door, jiggling the handle to get in. He was glad he had the foresight to lock it. "What's going on in there?"

A low rumbling growl erupted from Jacob's chest as he rolled onto his front and buried his face into his pillow to try and stifle his screams of pain. His whole body was hot and he could feel the lick of flames running up and down his spine. It was impossible, he couldn't control it. He was losing the fight. Why was he always the loser? Jacob rolled off of his bed and shoved the window open. It was raining heavily outside and the heavens were dark as a vicious storm began to blow in. He climbed out of the window and ran into the driving rain.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up screaming. Charlie, who had been dozing in his recliner beside her, jolted awake in alarm. He put a hand to his chest, his heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. He saw his daughter sitting upright, her eyes flared open, the pupils darting about restlessly.<p>

"What is it?" He demanded.

Bella began to hyperventilate as her hands sank into her thick hair. Her fingers wound around the long silky strands and began to yank on them agitatedly. Charlie could see the perspiration beading her forehead. She had a wild look about her. She reminded him of a wounded deer who was about to be run over by a large truck.

"Bells, talk to me?"

"Jake...he's...oh my god it hurts." Bella wailed. Another scream left her lips as pain washed over her, nearly causing her to lose consciousness. She could feel it, his pain, Jacob's pain. Something was very wrong.

"Bells, you've had a nightmare." Charlie said cautiously.

Bella seemed oblivious to his presence. She climbed off of the sofa and staggered to her feet. Charlie caught her before she hit the floor. "Steady." He warned her.

Bella pushed his hands away and began to leave the room, stumbling all the way. Charlie followed after her, completely confused as to what she was trying to do. A flash of lightening followed by a loud thunderclap startled them both. Bella looked around wildly as she caught sight of the keys to her truck. She grabbed them, and before Charlie could stop her, she ran out of the house and into the pelting rain.

"What are you doing?" He called after her as he followed her outside. But it was too late, Bella was already in the truck. She switched on the loud rumbling engine and floored the accelerator. Charlie just about managed to jump out of the way as she sped past him and disappeared into the stormy night.

* * *

><p>It was so dark that Bella could hardly see. She shivered as her wet clothes clung to her. She hadn't thought about putting on any shoes or grabbing a coat. In her desperation she had left in what she had been wearing. She focused on the headlights in front of her as they lit up the dark twisting road. Glancing to the side Bella saw the outline of several large wolves as they kept pace with her truck. They were running on the open fields either side of the open road. It was only when the lightening lit up the sky that she could clearly see them. Of course Jacob would have had her under guard. She recognized the wolves as Leah, Seth and Embry.<p>

Bella turned her attention back to the view in front of her. Panic was building up inside her. Something terrible was going to happen, she knew it. If she didn't reach La Push quickly she knew that Jacob would suffer. She could feel his pain, every inch of her skin quivered with nerves. Her body was tightly wound with tension. Bella gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. She glanced to the side again. The wolves were still there. She sensed that they too knew something was wrong.

"Come on, come on. Damn truck." Bella cursed as the engine began to whine in protest. Sweat rolled down into her eyes and blinded her for a second as a huge surge of pain stole the breath from her body. Bella just reached the long dirt track leading to Jacob's house when the engine cut out and she was left in darkness.

* * *

><p>The rain poured down relentlessly. The water ran down Jacob's naked body, the rivulets pooling between his muscles as they flexed and quivered as he moved. He was in agony. He had hoped the water would sooth the burn, but it just seemed to increase the heat. He could see steam rising from his skin where the water dried on impact. The vicious storm reflected the anger building up inside of him. Each time the thunder clapped and the lightening razed across the sky, it mirrored Jacob's internal anguish. He fell to his knees and raised his head to the heavens as he roared out his torment.<p>

Another lightening flash lit up the sky as his pack suddenly swarmed around him. Paul, Sam, Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry and the smallest wolf of all, Seth, ran around him in a restless circle as his pain communicated itself to them. Jacob continued to yell at the spirits who had cursed him, cursed them all. He was so fucking angry. He had never felt such rage in his young life. He climbed to his feet as his wolf began to win and dominate the human side of him. His eyes darkened and his limbs began to tremble. Jacob began to disappear as his head dropped back and he growled. His pack howled in unison, unable to help pierce their leader's hurt.

Bella staggered onto the scene, breathless and exhausted. She could hardly see a thing. Her hair was plastered to her head; the water from the rain streaming into her eyes. Her clothes stuck to her hot skin as her bare feet sank into the muddy ground; the soles cut to pieces on the sharp stones. She tried to increase her pace as she finally saw the wolves running in an agitated circle. They were all there, every member of the pack. Jacob's pack. And there he was too, in the midst of his brothers and sister, bent over, yelling out his defiance to any god who would listen.

"JACOB." She screamed at him. "STOP. YOU HAVE TO STOP."

Bella had no clue why she was yelling those words to him or even what any of this meant. She couldn't remember what had brought her out here so urgently in the middle of a stormy night. She had just instinctively known that he needed her. That if she didn't come he would be consumed by his wolf completely. The Alpha was strong, had to be, but that meant his wolf was strong too and the need to dominate could kill the man inside. What she could do to stop it she had no idea. All she knew in that moment as she passed through the throng of wolves and threw herself into Jacob's arms, was that she was the one who could pull him back from the brink. For how long she didn't know, but she had to. He was her friend, her best friend, and despite Edward's death, she owed Jacob this. She owed him her life, even if she could not forgive his actions, she owed him her support.

"I promised you I wouldn't let you disappear." She mumbled as they both fell onto their knees in the mud. She clung to Jacob, the heat finally receding from both of them as the wolf backed down momentarily and let the man take control. Jacob rested his weary head on top of hers and stared at the pack as they transformed one by one into their human forms and joined him and Bella in the dirt, all of them embracing each other, as they shielded their Alpha from the storm.

_**A/N-jeez (wipes brow)! That was one hell of a chapter. Thoughts please? What did you think of Jake, Bella and the Pack's actions? Do any of you have any idea what is going on? Thanks for reading! Nikki (I dreamt that scene of them all in the rain. It is always frustrating when you can't put into words what you can see in your imagination, sighs).**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shard **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. They are very much appreciated. Nikki **_

**Part Four-Without Words **

Jacob was half carried into the house by his brothers. Bella, supported by Leah, was right behind him. Billy watched in stunned disbelief as Embry and Quil placed Jacob onto the couch and then retreated silently back outside. Bella sat on the floor next to the couch and rested her head against the arm.

"What is going on?" Billy demanded.

Leah exchanged a look with her brother, Seth. It had been an intense experience for all of them and she knew it would be difficult to put into words what had just happened between Jacob's wolf and theirs. All she could say was that the pack were now completely as one. The Alpha wolf had called them together, they had witnessed his pain and felt his internal struggle. No longer would they be divided. They were a unit, and would now act in harmony with each other. Being divisive had nearly destroyed them and their leader. As for what Bella had done unwittingly Leah wasn't sure this was her tale to tell. Bella had pulled their leader back from the depths of his own darkness. Whatever was plaguing Jacob was still inside of him, but Bella's swift action had brought him back, at least for now, from the murky depths of his own inner demons.

"He needs rest and so does she." Leah told Billy tiredly.

"You still haven't explained what went on." Billy complained as he looked over at his fallen son. Jacob's eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, but by the frown on his face and the occasional mumbled words he could hear, his son was having a bad dream.

Leah ran a hand through her short hair, making it spike up. "Like you never explained to us what was going to happen when we phased?" She snapped at the older man. "Now you know how it feels to be kept in the dark."

"Lee." Seth said warningly.

"Alright." Leah glanced at Bella. Her head was bent and she seemed to be drifting into a doze as well. Leah knelt beside her and placed a calming hand on Bella's head for a brief moment. "You have to forgive him." She whispered, before rising up again and leaving with Seth.

Billy didn't know what to do. He rolled his chair over toward his son and examined him. He felt Jacob's forehead, it was no hotter than normal. The skin was coated with perspiration but his breathing was even. As for Bella she looked a complete mess. She was covered in mud, her long hair caked to her skin. Her bare feet were bloody. Billy sighed, he hated to waken her but she needed to clean herself up.

"Bella." He said hesitantly.

Her head shot up and she stared around the room as if she didn't know why she was there. Her brow furrowed and she winced when she felt the sudden sharp pain from her lacerated feet. "What happened to me?" She asked in a panic.

"You drove here. Don't you remember?" Billy watched as Bella scrambled to her feet and cried out in pain as the sharp cuts oozed blood again.

Her cries woke Jacob. He jerked awake and sat up, his dark eyes restless. He stood slowly and picked Bella up without a word. She began to protest but he ignored her. As if on autopilot he carried her down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind him so Billy couldn't get in.

* * *

><p>Jacob placed Bella on the edge of the bath. She kept quiet as he knelt down in front of her and examined her feet. His expression did not change as he ran some warm water in the sink and took out a clean flannel, he then gently began to clean up her injured feet. He washed away the mud and the caked blood, before taping up the worst of the cuts. When he was finished he stood up and filled up the sink with some clean water. He then began to wash the rest of her down. Bella remained mute throughout the whole process. She just watched him warily as he ministered to her injuries and cleaned her up as if she was a child. When he was finished he stepped back and just looked at her as if waiting for something.<p>

It took her a moment to realise he expected her to do the same for him. Bella stood up, her legs and hands trembling a little as she took the clean flannel from him and rinsed it in the sink. She then carefully began to clean him down. She gently dabbed at his skin, wiping away the worst of the grime from his body. She could feel the heat pouring from him as he was so close to her. It was soothing in a way, his warmth chased away the cold and she found herself leaning closer to him, it was the closest she had been to him voluntarily for a while. She could feel his dark eyes on her as she continued to wash his fevered skin down. It made her self conscious and she found her hand shaking as she traced the flannel over the muscles along his broad back.

It was only when Bella was finished that she began to breathe properly again. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath during the entire process. Jacob emptied the sink of water and cleaned up quickly before holding out his hand to her. Bella stared at his extended fingers. She held back a little, not sure what he expected from her. She saw his eyes narrow as he looked at her imperiously.

"Take my hand, Bella." He said coolly.

Bella tentatively placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her back out of the bathroom. Billy was waiting impatiently outside the door. He was relieved to see them emerge, looking somewhat cleaner and much calmer, at least Bella seemed calm, if a little anxious. Jacob was anybody's guess.

"Charlie has been on the phone in a panic. Bella needs to go back." Billy said shortly.

"She will be staying here." Jacob stated bluntly.

"Charlie wants her home, Jake." Billy pressed. "She left in a hurry and he is worried about her." He looked to Bella for support, but she was watching Jacob nervously.

"I said no." Jacob growled.

"What do you expect me to say?" Billy questioned him. What was wrong with his son? He was getting more worried by the moment. Something had happened to Jacob and he couldn't understand what was causing it. His change in temperament seemed to have infected the rest of the pack; he had witnessed the change when they had carried his son back into the house.

"Deal with him. I need rest and so does Bella. I will be leaving for patrol at first light. Tell him that Embry will escort her home in the morning." Jacob snapped before turning away and heading to his room, towing Bella along with him.

* * *

><p>Bella hovered in the doorway as Jacob held out a clean t-shirt to her. "Change out of those clothes and put this on." He commanded her.<p>

She bit her lip, getting increasingly angry at his belligerent attitude. She was sick of being ordered about, but she had little energy to get into a fight about it. "Turn around then."

"What?" Jacob stared at her for a moment.

"I said turn around so I can change." Bella hissed.

Jacob laughed to himself and finally did as she asked. Bella quickly undressed and pulled his t-shirt over her head, she was satisfied to see it fell to her knees. "I'm done."

Jacob didn't bother hiding his nakedness. He stripped off what little he was wearing and fell onto his bed, one arm covering his face. Bella stared at him, shocked. She had seen Jacob half naked plenty of times. He hardly wore a shirt since he had phased, but this, this was something else. She blushed red and tried to look at anything but him.

"Get into bed, Bella." He said tiredly.

"There is no room." Bella sank down on the floor and wrapped Jacob's abandoned duvet around her.

Jacob took his arm away from his face and looked at her. "Really?" He questioned her sarcastically as he watched her try and get comfortable.

"I'm fine." Bella snapped.

"Get in the bed." Jacob demanded again.

"Fuck you." Bella cursed, not able to hold back her anger any longer. She was sick of the way he was treating her. After everything, he should be on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. He had killed Edward and was still showing no remorse at all.

"You will one day, Bella." Jacob laughed darkly.

"You arrogant..." She didn't get to finish her tirade. Jacob rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He picked her up easily, making her shriek in surprise, before dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. He then lay back down next to her and threw his arm across her squirming body, clamping her in place.

"Now shut up and go to sleep." He muttered before closing his own eyes and ignoring the rest of her protests.

* * *

><p>Bella was hot, extremely hot. She opened her eyes and tried to move, but found that she was half buried under Jacob. He had moved in the night. One arm and a leg were thrown possessively over hers, and he was using her back as a pillow. It was surprisingly comfortable, given the position they were in. Bella had certainly slept deeply the rest of the night. She sighed irritably as she tried to figure out how to move; it was only then she realized that her t-shirt had ridden up and bunched around her waist. One of Jacob's warm hands was clamped on her ass.<p>

"Cheeky bastard." She mumbled under her breath. She gave up on trying to wriggle free and instead placed her lips to his ear and yelled out loud for him to wake up.

Jacob jerked away from her, his eyes opening wide as he literally fell off the edge of the small bed. Bella smiled sardonically as she watched him leap easily to his feet. "You deserved that." She said grimly.

Jacob didn't seem to have heard her. He was staring out of the window. Daylight was pouring through the half opened curtains. She heard him curse before he began to leave the room.

"Where are you going? We need to talk." Bella scrambled off of the bed and tried to follow him.

"I need to leave. I will send Embry back to take you home to Charlie. Stay indoors Bella." He said over his shoulder. "Embry will be on guard outside."

"You can't keep me locked up." Bella called after him.

Jacob stopped, the muscles along his broad back bunched as he turned around fully and scowled at her. "DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE." He warned her before fleeing the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shard **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Five-Oscar**

"They are still inside the house, and as far as we are aware, haven't made any attempt to leave." Quil informed Jacob as soon as he phased.

Quil, Paul and Jared had been tasked with keeping a watch on the Cullen's every move. Each individual wolf rotated in a four hour shift pattern to give the others some respite. Right now it was Jacob's best friend who was keeping an eye on them.

"Are they all in the house?" Jacob demanded.

"No, the little pixie slipped out a while ago. I thought it best to stay here and focus on the main group." Quil thought apologetically. "I knew that Bella was still with you so..."

"That's fine. You made the right call." Jacob was having trouble controlling his rage. The bloodsuckers had ignored his warning to leave. They really seemed to think they were above all laws. He calculated his next move. He wanted to confront them so badly, but not while he was in this frame of mind. He needed to be focused and in control. Right now his wolf was anything but.

"What do you want me to do?" Quil asked.

"Stay at your post and let me know if anything changes." Jacob ordered him.

"Will do." Quil agreed. He settled back down in his hiding place and kept his eyes trained on the Cullen's palatial mansion. He felt Jacob phase out. He must have transformed to his human self. To Quil it gave him a little relief; experiencing Jacob's anger and bitterness was tiring. He had never minded being a wolf. In fact Quil down right enjoyed it. He had never understood his brother's ambivalence about it. Thoughts of his imprint Clare filled his head and he pictured her coloring in the book he had given her. He was extremely proud of the little girl, she was so talented. With his mind wandering as he continued to envision his imprint, Quil failed to spot Alice Cullen returning to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Embry escorted Bella home. He had borrowed Jacob's car and was driving her back to Forks. She hardly spoke. Instead she stared out of the side window, her eyes far away. Occasionally he noticed that her brow would furrow, as if she was thinking unpleasant thoughts. He could sense that something was clearly bothering her. Probably Jake! Embry sighed as he thought about his friend. Jacob was battling so much. Bella Swan really had no idea of the sacrifice that Jake had made for her. He alone knew that his friend had not told anyone what he had done. He had only confessed the truth to Embry because he had been sinking fast and needed someone to ground him. Embry felt like pulling the car to the side of the road and shaking Bella Swan. She needed to pull her head out of her ass and realise what a huge sacrifice that not only Jake, but the whole pack, were making on her behalf. Instead she grieved over a venomous bloodsucker; thinking what she had with the undead creature was love. Love! Embry snorted with disgust at the very idea.<p>

Bella turned to glance at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"No." Bella turned to face him fully. "You obviously have something to say. So spit it out."

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say." Embry looked at her briefly.

"Yes I do, actually. I always felt we got on, Embry. Out of everyone you always seemed the most sympathetic to my situation." Bella said softly.

"You are fucking joking, arent you?" Embry was incredulous. "I have never been sympathetic to your situation. I was just being polite that was all. If you want the truth then here it is. I think you are a selfish cow. Jake has busted his ass to keep you safe, we all have. And all he has got in return is the proverbial finger. You have treated him and to be frank, all of us, like crap. Your bloodsucker cocks his finger and you go running off to Italy without a thought for anyone you left behind. I was the one who saw what you did to Jake when you just took off. You more or less broke him. You broke all of us. Not only that you brought the fucking Cullen's back with you. Not just Edward, but the whole damn clan. We had enough to deal with just trying to keep tabs on the redhead."

Bella was aghast at this sudden verbal attack. She hadn't expected this from Embry of all people. Even Jacob, with the way he had been acting of late, hadn't stated his feelings in such bold terms. It seemed that Jacob's anger was infecting the whole pack. She slumped in her seat and stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I don't...it wasn't like that...I..."

"I what?" Embry said sarcastically. He tried to mimic her voice. "_I was in love with Deadward...he was my soul mate..._I think I might be sick."

"You bastard." Bella breathed, tears pricking at her eyes. "It was never like that. You can belittle me as much as you want, but my feelings for Edward were and are still real. I did love him, I will always love him, and for your information I never asked any of you to protect me. That was Jacob's choice and yours. So you can all just piss off."

Embry swerved into the driveway and parked up the car. He stared straight ahead, not even looking her way. "I had to watch as my best friend, my brother's heart shattered into a million pieces. When you rejected him to go after that leech, the leech who had abandoned you once already, it tortured him. He thought you loved him. He came to see me one day, he was really on a high. _Bells has accepted me_, he told me, she doesn't care about the wolf, _she doesn't think I'm a monster. I think she might actually love me..."_ His voice tailed off and he sighed.

Bella sobbed quietly. Embry's words were like darts stabbing her in the heart. "I do love Jacob. How could I not?" She confessed. "Don't you think it tore me in half when I left for Italy? Well it did. I didn't make the decision lightly. Edward was going to commit suicide. Do you really think that I could have lived with myself if I did nothing?" She pleaded. "I know you would have done the same if someone you cared about was going to end their life."

"No I don't think I would." Embry turned off the engine and finally looked at her. His anger seemed to have subsided and she thought she could detect a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Your bloodsucker was selfish, Bella. He left you alone for eight months. He left you without a word. You could have died in those woods. What kind of person does that to the one they are supposed to love? Open your eyes and see Cullen for what he was. He didn't care how you were faring. He only cared about himself. He was a selfish manipulator."

"Enough now." Bella begged him. "You've made your point."

"I hope so." Embry watched as she climbed out of the car. "I'll be outside watching."

"Fine." Bella replied dully. She wrapped her arms around her middle and stumbled into the house; the hole in her chest stealing her breath away.

* * *

><p>Charlie was livid. However he had to restrain himself. He had a guest. Alice Cullen had turned up unexpectedly while Bella was still out. She had come with some worrying news. She wanted to express concern, as Bella's best friend, that Jacob Black was being a bad influence on her. She did her best to charm Charlie as she pointed out several incidents where Jacob had led Bella astray. Alice told him she hated being a tittle tattle but she wanted to caution him that Jacob Black had been encouraging Bella to ride dangerous motorbikes and that Carlisle had found out that Bella had paid several secret visits to the hospital to have her injuries patched up.<p>

"I didn't want to have to say any of this." Alice said regretfully. "But I worry about Bella. I think of her like a sister. I understand you respect Jacob, and he probably is a nice boy, but he is a boy, a young teenager. I am afraid at that age they can be pretty reckless and irresponsible..."

"Says you who are not much older..." Charlie studied her intently. If Alice had come a day earlier and expressed her concerns about Jacob he would have laughed in her face. But after his daughter had driven off the night before on a whim to see Billy's son, and the way Jacob himself had been earlier, he was beginning to think there might be something in what Alice was saying.

"Look I understand your qualms. I do. Carlisle wanted to come to you himself, but he thought it might seem as if he had an ulterior motive..." Alice continued.

"And your brother?" Charlie couldn't force himself to say Edward's name aloud.

Alice flinched slightly at the mention of Edward. She quickly hid her sadness and smiled weakly. "Edward felt the same. So I took it upon myself to see you instead. I know that you are a reasonable man."

Before Charlie could reply the front door opened and Bella trudged into the house. He saw Alice wrinkle her nose slightly as his daughter came into the room. Even he was shocked at the state of her. Bella looked a mess. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her clothes were all wrinkled and mud splattered. He glanced down at her bare feet, they were covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded.

Bella didn't answer him. Her eyes were riveted on Alice. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

Alice seemed surprised at Bella's sharp tone. She stood up and walked gracefully over to her. "I have been worried about you."

"Really? Like you were worried about me when you all fucked off and left me to die in the woods." Embry's harsh truths had really gotten under Bella's skin. She watched in satisfaction as Alice shrank back from her.

"Bells, what the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie got between them and stared down at his daughter. "It seems Alice's concerns are right."

"Concerns?" Bella spat. "Right. I'm going to my room. See yourself out." She pushed past her father and tried to leave the room, but Charlie caught hold of her and yanked her back.

"Stop this right now, young lady. You are going to tell me what is going on between you and Jake?" Charlie snapped.

"Not now, dad. And not in front of her." Bella pulled her arm away from him and glared at Alice.

"You see Charlie. He is turning her against me." Alice almost sobbed.

Bella became still as she watched Alice perform for her dad. She really had her acting down pat. She could win an Oscar. It hit Bella like a freight train just how much of her daily interactions with the Cullen's had been an act. She glanced at Charlie and realized he was focused on Alice. Alice herself was smiling benevolently at Charlie, as if to say, I told you so. It finally occurred to Bella that Edward's sister was trying to manipulate her father.

"Get out." She hissed at Alice.

Charlie's head snapped round as he frowned at his daughter. He had never seen her be so rude before, not to anyone, especially the Cullen family. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he stepped closer to his daughter. "I think perhaps you should go for now." He urged Alice. "Bells needs her rest."

Alice began to protest but seemed to think better of it. She nodded silently at them both and quickly left the house. She had been gone for barely a minute when the front door flew open again and an enraged Jacob, followed by Embry, ran into the house. Charlie stared at both of the young men as Jacob came straight up to Bella and began to examine her as if inspecting her for injuries.

"That fucking pixie has gone too far this time." Jacob seethed, his face livid when he found that Bella seemed to be fine.

"Don't you cuss in my house." Charlie roared. "What the hell is going on here?"

"None of your business." Jacob retorted impatiently. His dark eyes were locked on Bella's.

"Jake..." Embry said warningly. Charlie looked as if he was about to explode. His face had turned red at Jacob's insolent reply.

"What did that little witch say to you?" Jacob demanded, still ignoring everyone in the room but Bella.

"Jake, not now." Bella whispered fiercely.

"Yes now, dammit." Jacob grabbed hold of her which just infuriated Charlie further. He stalked over to Jacob and pushed him back from his daughter.

"Get your hands off of her right now, boy." Charlie was apoplectic with anger. He never thought he would see the day when Jacob acted like such a bad ass. What on earth was wrong with him? He folded his arms defensively across his chest and glared up at his best friend's son. "Now tell me what the hell your problem is, Jake? Otherwise I'll kick your ass out of my house right now and you won't ever set foot near my daughter again."

Bella held her breath as she watched Jacob's face reflect Charlie's anger. He towered above her father, but somehow Charlie still seemed to match him. She glanced at Embry, who seemed just as tense as his Alpha. Bella knew she needed to diffuse the situation, but right at that moment she had no idea how.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki **_

**Part Six-Dilemma**

Bella looked between her father and Jacob. Both men were staring at each other intently, as if gearing up for a fight. You could actually smell the testosterone in the air. She glanced at Embry, who seemed unsure what to do himself. He was watching Jacob warily, tensed and ready to intervene if things kicked off.

"Enough." Bella suddenly shouted, she squeezed between Charlie and Jacob and put her hands on their chests. "Act your ages."

"Get out of the way, kiddo." Charlie remonstrated with her. "I will not be spoken to like that in my own house."

"Jake will apologize. Won't you?" Bella looked up at Jacob sternly.

He stared back at her mutinously for a second, before taking in a deep breath, as if trying to regain control. He then looked at Charlie steadily before speaking. "Bells is right. I am sorry. I was wrong to act that way. I was just worried about her." He put his hands on Bella's shoulders and turned her toward him. "You can't be reckless with your safety."

Charlie relaxed. This was more like the Jacob he knew. He nodded in agreement. "Yes, kiddo. You have to stop acting without thinking. Look at you. Go on up and change while I have a chat to Jake here."

Bella's mouth dropped open at this sudden turnaround. Now they were acting all buddy, buddy, after only a moment ago, preparing to face off against each other. She watched as Charlie put a hand on both Jacob and Embry's shoulders before leading them into the living room. She heard him offer them both a drink and something to eat before preceding to talk to them about sports. Bella gritted her teeth and stomped up the stairs to her room. "Men." She huffed as she slammed the door after her.

* * *

><p>After a refreshing shower and a change of clothes Bella felt much better. She stayed up in her room after refusing to come down the stairs to say goodbye to Jacob and Embry. She listened as her father and the boys laughed together conspiratorially that it must be her <em>time of the month,<em> which would explain why she was acting so moody. Half of her wanted to fly down the stairs and give them all a good kicking at their chauvinistic attitude and comments, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of witnessing another one of her tantrums, as they would class it.

Instead she waited until they had definitely left before sneaking down the stairs and retrieving her cell phone from the hall table. Bella managed to flee back to her room before Charlie caught her. She could hear him switching channels on the flat screen as he hunted for a sports show. Once he found what he was looking for she knew he wouldn't bother her for a while. Bella settled back down on her bed and booted up her phone.

At once loads of messages came up one after the other. Some were from her mother, Renee,but the majority of them were old messages that Edward had sent her prior to his death. Bella's face paled and her cheeks became wet as she read through them, recalling his face vividly in her mind as she remembered the good times. Despite what Embry had said, she knew that Edward had loved her. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but in the only way he knew how. With all the restrictions that had been placed between them and all that entailed, she held onto the fact that he had cared for her deeply. He had grown up in a different era to her and Jacob, his old fashioned ideals had never left him. She thought he had never adapted to the modern world as much as the others had. But still the very fact that he had tested himself every single moment that he had been with her, was testament to the fact that he loved her. She had to hold onto that otherwise her whole relationship with him had been a lie, and Bella didn't want to think that. Yes, Edward had left her, but he had his reasons, even if they weren't ones she agreed with.

"Oh, Edward. You should never have come back here. Never." Bella rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. The hole in her chest ripped open as she grieved. It was hard letting him go, but she was still alive and Embry's words had infected her brain. She couldn't argue with him when he called her selfish and that she had treated everyone who cared about her like crap. She had, she knew she had. The hard fact was accepting that it was Jacob, her best friend, who had killed the man she loved. How was she supposed to get past that? And the way he had been acting ever since? She missed the old Jacob, the young boy with the sunny smile. The one who was patient with her and made her feel good about herself. The man that was now inhabiting his body was a whole different person, and she was unable to fathom how she felt about that. She hated the fact that she was deeply attracted to him but repulsed by what he had done or could be capable of doing.

Bella pondered this conundrum for a long time, and still came up with nothing. She had no answers and could only conclude she would need to see how things played out. What other choice did she have? It was out of her hands now. Fate would decide where her life would take her now. Exhausted from the days events she fell asleep; her dreams filled with screams of the dying tourists as she relived her time spent in the Volturi castle.

* * *

><p>"Charlie forgave you pretty easily man." Embry said to him as they drove back to La Push.<p>

"We have a long history. I am like a son to him." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"You took a risk speaking to him like that though." Embry pressed. "You are going to have to reign in that temper of yours."

Jacob glared at him a moment before turning his attention back to the road ahead. "I am in control."

"If you say so." Embry didn't question him further. He was getting used to dealing with Jacob's sudden change in mood. He knew when to back off.

They stayed silent for the rest of the journey. It was only when Jacob pulled up outside his house that he spoke again. "Tomorrow at dawn I want all of the pack, apart from the ones guarding Bella, to assemble outside the Cullen's mansion. They have now outstayed their welcome. If they do not leave peacefully..." he hesitated for a moment as he stared out at the horizon. "Then we kill them."

Embry nodded slowly. "Are you going to tell her?"

Jacob's eyes darkened. "I will tell her when I think she needs to know."

Embry sighed. He nodded again before getting out of the car. "I'll tell the others. Who do you want looking out for Bella?"

"Seth and Leah. I want the strongest members of the pack with me if the Cullen's decide to play dirty." Jacob replied coldly.

"Fine." Embry closed the passenger door and began to run toward the trees to phase. When he glanced back toward Jacob, he saw his Alpha still sitting in the car, a grim expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"They are beginning to infect her already. Bella practically ordered me out of the house." Alice told the others as they all sat in the luxurious open plan lounge.<p>

"It was to be expected." Carlisle looked sad as he sighed heavily and put an arm around Esme, who was still distraught over Edward's unexpected demise. "I cannot in good conscious allow them to warp Bella into their way of thinking. Even though our dear Edward is no longer with us, she was his chosen love, and I will not abandon her to a pack of wolves."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jasper asked. He alone couldn't care less about Bella. He was already champing at the bit to move on. He was tired of Forks and the life they were leading. It was only Alice's tie to this family that kept him with them. He hoped to persuade her soon to move away from them and forge their own path.

"I do not want to get into a fight with the wolves, but I do not think the young Alpha is one for compromise. He is nothing like Ephraim was when I made the treaty with the last pack. He has more of his ancestors fire. What was that story that Ephraim once told us?" Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"About Taha Aki?" Rosalie finally spoke.

"Yes that was his name. He was well known for his wisdom but he also had a fiery temper and would not suffer fools. That perhaps explains why he lived for so long." Carlisle mused.

"So where does this leave us exactly?" Rosalie demanded. "Shouldn't we leave Bella to decide her own fate?"

"Bella is a part of us. When she became Edwards chosen mate then she officially joined our family. There is also the Volturi to consider." Carlisle reminded her.

"The Volturi might not bother with Bella for years. You know how slowly they work out there." Rosalie retorted. "I say we move on and leave this place. Emmet and I have plans to travel overseas, maybe Europe..." Rosalie flashed her mate a sexy smile. Emmet laughed and threw his muscular arm across her shoulders.

"This family will not be splitting up." Carlisle snapped, finally losing his cool. "Tonight I will send a message to Bella to meet with me and we will leave Forks for good first thing in the morning. Pack your things."

Rosalie exchanged a dubious look with Jasper. She knew he was the only other one who didn't much care one way or the other about the future of Bella Swan. But still she knew he was loyal to Alice, and Alice was loyal to the memory of Edward and to Carlisle. She sighed irritably and agreed with the others to begin packing up the house ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Bella woke to the sound of her cell beeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before picking up the phone and looking at the message. To her astonishment it was from Carlisle.<p>

_Bella, sorry for the bluntness of this message but I have no other way to contact you without arousing suspicion from the wolves who are guarding you. I really do not want to cause a scene, so I have asked Alice and Jasper to draw the wolves who are guarding you away. Then I shall send you another text to warn you that I will be outside your window ready to take you from here. Only pack what is necessary to you. I and my family love you very much, you are all that we have left of our dear Edward. Taking you away from Forks will also ensure your safety from Victoria and the Volturi. Please be ready...Carlisle. _

She reread the message over and over. He couldn't be serious surely? But he was. The proof was right in front of her. Bella began to panic. She didn't want to leave Forks, her dad or Jacob. It was only now, with the possibility put in front of her that she knew for certain that her life no longer included the Cullen's. They needed to go, but she wouldn't be accompanying them. With this resolve in mind she frantically sent a reply to Carlisle urging him to leave without her, but before she could hit send, loud wolf howls signaled that she was too late. Another message came through on her phone...

_I am outside right now. We only have a short window of time. Please hurry, Bella._

"Damn." Bella cursed. What the hell was she supposed to do now? When Jake found out he was going to show no mercy.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! What should Bella do now? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki **_

**Part Seven-Kidnap**

Bella's hands shook and sweat broke out on her brow as she tried to figure out what to do. She felt like she had a time bomb ticking over her head. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. Carlisle was waiting outside for her to come to him; the wolves who were guarding her were at this moment in time chasing down Alice and Jasper, which would mean that Jacob would be alerted to the chaos. Jacob! Bella felt sick inside, he was going to freak. He was already on edge and she panicked that his fierce temperament would force him to do something that he would later regret. She knew now how much he detested the Cullen's. No detest was the wrong word. Jacob loathed them with a passion. If she didn't act now to stop this catastrophe who knew how much blood would be spilled. Bella knew that the Cullen's, especially Jasper, were experienced fighters. The wolves could get hurt or worse. Bella didn't want that burden on her shoulders. She needed to act, and act fast.

She climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes, grabbing her shoes and forcing her feet into them. She winced as the shoes cut into her feet; the cuts were slow in healing and she felt them begin to ooze blood again as she stumbled out of the room. Bella was in such a panic that she slipped down the stairs causing her to fall forward and cut open her knees. Blood welled from the fresh cuts and she cursed her clumsiness under her breath. The loud noise she made alerted Charlie. He emerged from the front room, rubbing at his eyes. He had fallen asleep in front of the flat screen. He was stunned to see his daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Please tell me you are not going out again. I forbid it, Bella."

"Dad, please." Bella begged him as she scrambled back onto her feet. "You mustn't stop me I have something important to do."

Charlie's face darkened as he looked blearily at his wristwatch. "Something to do at one in the morning? Get up to your room, Bella, and clean up."

"No." Bella pushed past him, her anxiety lending her extra strength as she shoved him away and lunged for the door. She yanked it open and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "I am so sorry." She whispered before fleeing out into the night.

Charlie stood frozen for a moment, trying to process what the hell was happening. He shook himself before instinctively picking up his shotgun. Something told him that his daughter was in danger, he would need to defend her. He pulled on his thick jacket and shoved his feet into his work boots before following her out into the dark night.

* * *

><p>Before Bella reached the side of the house, a white hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her gently by the wrist. She was pulled into the shadows and quickly picked up in a pair of cold arms. It all happened so fast she didn't have time to take a breath. Before she knew what was happening she found herself placed in the back of a dark Mercedes. The car started instantly and pulled away at speed down the main road. Bella stared wide eyed as the overhead light near the drivers side was switched on and the interior flooded with bright light. She had to fling her arm over her eyes as it hurt her pupils.<p>

"It is alright, Bella. I apologize for practically having to kidnap you but was left with little choice." Carlisle's soft voice sent shivers down Bella's spine as she pulled her arm back from her eyes and met his golden ones as he glanced behind him.

* * *

><p>Rage exploded through Jacob's veins as he realized just what the Cullen's had planned. He felt like he could split into two wolves he was so fucking angry. How dare they? What right did that filth have to try and take Bella from him? The whole pack felt his ire as he ran faster than the speed of sound toward the Swan house. He cursed Quil and Seth who had been left to guard Bella. They should never have left their posts to go chasing after the little pixie and her mate. It was obviously a trap and they had fallen for it. He could feel his brother's panic as Alice and Jasper suddenly disappeared out of sight, dashing through a small tunnel dug in the undergrowth where they could not follow. Quil and Seth howled in unison as they whipped round and scooted back to Bella. They realised now they had been duped. Jacob's fiery rage communicated itself to them through the pack mind and it caused them to drop flat to their bellies in submission. Their Alpha would not forgive them this slip up.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul and Sam had reached the Swan house at this point. They saw from the corner of their eyes the black Mercedes burning rubber as it sped down the main road. They kept to the trees and followed as fast as they could. But it was hard trying to keep concealed and also keep an eye on a fast moving car. They stretched their legs and weaved in and out of the trees as they did their best to follow the speeding vehicle, but it was too much. Carlisle put his foot down and was soon out of sight as the tree line ended and the wolves could track him no further.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob saw through Paul and Sam's eyes exactly what had happened. His rage increased exponentially until all he could see was a red mist in front of his eyes. He ordered all the pack to descend on the Cullen mansion. They would die tonight, all of them. None of them would be spared his wrath.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie hunted around in the woods at the back of the house. He could see no sign of his daughter at all. He began to panic. This couldn't be right. He had left moments after her. Bella couldn't have got far. It was impossible. He clutched his shotgun in his hands and ran back to the house. He crossed the road staring at the asphalt. It was only then he smelt the burning rubber of tyres and spotted the black marks on the road which indicated a car had sped off. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up as it sank in that his daughter had been taken by someone driving a car. Either that or she had left voluntarily under her own steam. There was only one person who would have caused her to do this. Edward fucking Cullen! Charlie's eyes blazed as he ran to the cruiser and climbed inside. He switched on his siren and took off at speed for the Cullen mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>The pack were already there sniffing around. The white mansion loomed like a monolith in the darkness; the glass panels reflecting the stars and the moon back at them as they scouted around for any sign of Bella. There was nothing. The building was clearly deserted. The Cullen's had left and it seemed were not coming back. Jacob was in the lead as he alternately let out a low rumbling growl and then a loud defiant howl. His agitation was increasing as he felt Bella's panic. Where the fuck had they taken her? Where? The kidnapping had been well executed. The Cullen's had covered all angles. Jacob tried to dampen his boiling rage as he racked his brains for where they could have taken Bella. Initially he had thought they would hide out here and keep her inside while they guarded her, but it seemed they had chosen to just flee completely, which meant...his head shot up and his black eyes glowed fiercely in the half dark as it hit him like a bullet to the heart. They were not just fleeing Forks, but the country. They must be on their way to the airport.<p>

* * *

><p>"You must take me back." Bella begged Carlisle for the hundredth time. She tried to peer out into the dark but couldn't see clearly where they were headed.<p>

"Keep calm, Bella. The whole plan went very well. We should be congratulating ourselves. There was no loss of life and no one has been harmed." Carlisle turned his head and smiled at her benevolently. "That was my biggest fear. You know how much I abhor violence. Even though the wolves have been very antagonistic I would wish no harm to come to them. This was the best way."

"The pack were protecting me." Bella ran her hands through her tangled hair agitatedly. "Please just take me back or I'll get a cab. My dad will be frantic and so will Jake."

"Jacob Black?" Carlisle's smile vanished to be replaced with a grim expression. "He is the one who killed Edward without any justification. I hardly think what he thinks or feels matters. He is lucky I am not like Victoria. It is hard for me to still cling to my principals. That boy is lucky that I still have any as far as he is concerned."

Bella fell silent as she listened to Carlisle speak. She had never heard him admit his feelings like that before. He always insisted he hated inflicting pain on another, but from the look of him right now, if Jacob appeared she didn't think that Carlisle would hesitate to kill him. She sank back in her seat and stared out into the dark night, feeling anxious and not knowing what to do. She could feel Jacob's anger and pain in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel nauseous. Digging her nails into the posh leather seats she tried to keep her tears from streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>The whole family were at the airport waiting. As soon as Bella climbed out of the back seat of the Mercedes she was embraced by both Esme and Alice. The two women kept their cold arms around her waist as they led her into the airport's lounge. Bella saw Rosalie hanging back, an inscrutable expression on her face. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle were all huddled together in a group, whispering to each other.<p>

"What's happening?" Bella pleaded with Esme and Alice.

"We are leaving the country my dear." Esme told her gently as she reached out to smooth Bella's hair back from her face.

"What? Where?" Bella felt like she was going to throw up. This couldn't be happening.

"London first of all." Alice smiled at her. "I have some new clothes for you to change into. Those ones are a mess."

Bella stared down at her dirty jeans. She had got dressed in the dark and had no idea she had pulled on her old clothes from the day before. She felt Esme let go and Alice tug her over toward the rest room. "Here you go." Alice placed some designer jeans and a shirt into her trembling hands. "I will wait outside."

Bella shut the cubicle door and sobbed quietly to herself as she stripped off her old clothes and pulled on the new ones. Afterwards she rested her head against the cool tiles and tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't know what to do now. It would be impossible to escape Alice. Without Jake to block her visions, Alice would always know where she was if she tried to hide. Bella felt the sickness well up in her throat and she threw up in the toilet until there was nothing left inside of her. Jacob's anger and pain were radiating through her body and making her feel weak.

"Are you okay in there?" Alice tapped on the locked door.

"Yes." Bella choked out. She flushed the toilet and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Jacob was driving Sam's truck like a madman. Sam sat next to him silently. He could feel Jacob's tension as he honked at every driver who got in his way, nearly colliding with some vehicles as he overtook them carelessly. Behind was a line of other cars containing the other pack members. They were all heading toward the airport. Jacob's eyes remained fixated on the road ahead, the pupils glowing fiercely, the irises ringed with yellow. He was holding onto his sanity by a thread. He banged the steering wheel as yet another car got in his way and he swerved to the left to overtake, nearly hitting another truck head on. He was oblivious to the angry shouts of the other driver's. He was focused on only one thing, and that was getting to Bella.<p>

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Tell me what you think dear readers? **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Shard **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Eight-Choosing a Side**

Bella slipped out of the cubicle and followed Alice dejectedly back to the others. She hid her devastated expression behind her long hair which fell around her shoulders. She felt the cold radiating from both Alice and Esme as they both kept close by her side. The Cullen's were taking no chances that she might make a bid for freedom, although she guessed that they were impervious to the fact that she didn't want to be with them. Her tie to them dissipated when Edward was taken from her. She still cared for the Cullen's; they had been an important part of her life for over a year. But she now knew she would never fit in with the family. Even if she was turned at some point, she would be alone, as Edward had been for so long.

"We have another hour and then we'll be on our way." Esme whispered to her, placing a gentle hand on her lower back. "Once we are away from here you will feel much better, Bella."

"Yes." Alice agreed firmly.

Bella just turned her head away and discreetly scanned the airport's lounge. It was very crowded with travellers as they milled around pushing luggage trolleys or sat about waiting, just as she was. Bella still felt sick inside. Her stomach was roiling and she felt hot. Sweat beaded her brow and she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Esme noticed and called Carlisle over. He knelt down in front of Bella and carefully felt her forehead. His cold fingers felt like ice as they tested her temperature.

"You are burning up, Bella." He said in concern. "Any other symptoms?"

"Nausea." Bella whispered. "Perhaps I shouldn't travel."

"Nonsense." Carlisle smiled and pulled out a bottle of water and some aspirin from one of the bags. "Take these and you'll feel better. I think you are coming down with a cold."

"I think it's more than that." Bella said desperately. "I feel very unwell. I should go home. I can take a cab. You all catch your flight. Perhaps I can fly out at a later date?"

"You will be fine." There was a hint of steel in Carlisle's voice as he stood back up and checked the time of the flights again. "Once we are in London you can rest."

"But..." Bella fell silent when she saw the impatient look he threw her. She glanced toward Rosalie, who was staring over at her. Her blonde hair was done up in a twist at the back of her head and Bella noticed she was getting quite a few admiring glances from the other male travellers. Rosalie seemed impervious to this attention. Her expression was serious as she ignored Emmet's attempts to make conversation. Bella felt that Rosalie was feeling as ambivalent as she was about what Carlisle was doing.

"Help me." Bella mouthed to Rosalie.

Rosalie frowned before turning her head away and finally giving her full attention to her mate. Bella felt crestfallen. Her last chance for assistance was lost.

* * *

><p>Charlie drove like a lunatic back from the Cullen's. His siren wailed as traffic got out of the way of the speeding cruiser. He had put out a call to the other officers, alerting them of his daughter's disappearance. Chief Swan's daughter was well known locally and most people had a vague idea of her looks. He got several message reassuring him that they all had his back. Charlie relaxed a little as he began to try and think where his daughter might have been taken. The Cullen residence was deserted. He had looked through the large opaque windows of the mansion and seen the dust sheets thrown over the furniture. Charlie guessed that they were leaving Forks, for god knows where. Like Jacob he came to the conclusion that they might be heading out of the country. He put a call through to the airport demanding that they search the terminals for his daughter and the Cullen family.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob reached the entrance of the airport. His heart was thundering in his chest and the red mist had descended over his eyes. He had not felt this type of rage since he had killed Edward Cullen. He leapt out of the truck, not even bothering to switch off the engine. Sam instantly followed his Alpha, as one by one, the other cars carrying the pack pulled up and parked up haphazardly behind the truck. The pack charged into the airport's main terminal and scouted around. Almost at once their senses were flooded with the familiar scents of the vampires.<p>

Embry made sure to stay by Jacob's side as he noticed an almost feral look cross his friend's face. He could tell that Jacob was on the verge of shifting.

"Cool it man." Embry warned him.

Jacob let out a low rumbling growl, his eyes flashing fiercely as he glared at Embry. "I will kill them."

"You can't shift here in the middle of the fucking airport." Embry said harshly.

"Do not order me, Embry." Jacob snarled. The muscles along his back and arms rippled as the Cullen's scents became overpowering. He heard answering rumbling growls as the other pack members fought against their own wolves to remain human.

"You made me your second remember? You wanted someone with a cool head who wouldn't take your bullshit. Listen to me." Embry glared back at Jacob steadfastly.

A grim smile crossed Jacob's lips as his friend's words sank in. He punched Embry hard on the shoulder. It would have floored a normal human; Embry only staggered a little. "Let's find her."

Embry returned his smile and nodded as he followed close behind Jacob as they entered the airport's lounge. They saw the Cullen's on the far side. The family was frantically trying to gather their luggage together before fleeing the airport. They had caught the pack's scent. Jacob saw Bella huddled between the little pixie and the doctor's mate. His brows knit together as he charged over to them, the pack hot on his heels.

"LET HER GO YOU FUCKING VERMIN." Jacob roared.

There were loud gasps as the other travellers stared in stunned silence at the pack as they ran through the crowd, the other people parting for them automatically. They were a magnificent sight, seven tall, handsome Native American's stripped to the waist, the harsh over head lights bouncing off of their flexed muscles. Amongst them was a lone female, an equally attractive figure in her shorts and tank top. Both the men in the crowd and the women were awed by their beauty and magnificence. They all watched as the pack sprinted toward a group of people hanging at the back of the lounge. Their skin was snow white, apart from a pale girl with long, thick brown hair, who seemed to be the focus of all the chaos.

The pack and the Cullen's faced off against each other, neither speaking for a moment. The tension was ratcheted up as Jacob stepped forward, his face a mask of anger. He stared imperiously at Carlisle, his demeanor every inch the Alpha male that he was. Carlisle seemed to shrink under his fiery gaze.

"You have taken someone that belongs to me." Jacob said in a low voice, so he wouldn't be overheard by the other passengers. "Unless you want me to come over there right now and rip your fucking head from your body, let Bella go."

Esme let out a small cry as she huddled into her mate's side. Carlisle flinched a little, shocked at the ferocity of Jacob's bold statement. He took a second to gather himself together as he felt Emmet and Jasper come up by his side. "Bella is a part of my family. You have no hold over her."

Jacob growled, his face darkening. He hunched over slightly, as if ready to leap at Carlisle and end him right there in front of everyone. Bella quickly pulled away from Alice, who seemed equally as stunned to see the whole wolf pack in front of her.

"You have to let me go." Bella said as she confronted Carlisle. "I do not belong with you."

Carlisle's eyes flashed as he reached out a hand to her but Bella backed off. "You would choose them over us?" He demanded in shock.

Bella hesitated a moment as she shot both Alice and Esme a despairing look. "Yes." She confessed. She swiped at her forehead which was dripping with perspiration. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. "You see I do belong to him. I don't know how or why but I do. He is mine and I am his. I see that now. I love him. Despite what he did to Edward...I can't stop loving him."

The Cullen's all stood like frozen statues as they stared at her. She felt the pack behind her exhale as they too took in the full import of her confession. She felt Jacob come up behind her, one of his arms crossing her body like a seat belt, as he pulled her back against his hot body. Airport security was on the scene, alerted by all the noise, and by Charlie's call. Slowly they surrounded both the Cullen family and the pack. The head of security looked warily at them all.

"Which one of you is Bella Swan?" He asked cautiously.

"Me." Bella whispered.

"Are you alright?" He checked.

"Yes, I am now." Bella felt Jacob's arm tighten around her.

"Are you certain? Are these people known to you?" The security chief pointed toward Jacob and the pack.

"Yes. He is my boyfriend and these are my friends." Bella could sense the tension leaving Jacob's body at her words. The whole pack relaxed as they surrounded her and Jacob, shielding them from view.

"Which one of you is Edward Cullen? Or Carlisle Cullen?" The security chief called out.

"They are all right there." Jacob stated bluntly. "They are the ones who took Bella against her will."

Bella gasped in shock as the security chief placed Carlisle and the others under arrest. "No, Jake make them stop." She begged him.

"NO." Jacob pulled her close to his side and watched stoically as the Cullen's were led away by the security staff. "They will have to sort out their own mess."

Bella didn't know what to do. She stared in horrified silence as they all filed past her, their hands bound in cuffs, as they were taken away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shard**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki **_

**Part Nine-Battle of Wills**

Bella sat silently between Jacob and Sam on the journey home. Her head was aching with all that had happened. Neither male tried to engage her in any conversation. Sam wore his usual stoical expression and Jacob concentrated on the road ahead. Bella knew she was not going to have a great reception from her dad when she finally saw him. He would be royally pissed. For him to have called the airport and demanded the Cullen's arrest showed just how desperate he had been. Bella still didn't know how she felt about what Carlisle had done and what that meant for the whole clan. How could they possibly not be exposed now? They were in danger of having their secret life blown apart? What would that mean? The Volturi would be livid if they heard about this? It would place not only the Cullen's themselves at risk but her, Jacob, the pack, everyone.

They finally reached La Push. The sky was dark and cloudy, hiding the stars and moon. Bella had to hold onto Jacob's arm to steady herself once they reached his house. Still they did not speak to each other. Bella had no words to express the turmoil inside of her. She was anxious that Jacob might kick off if she voiced her concerns for the Cullen's. As she stepped into the front room she locked eyes with Charlie. He was pacing up and down. Billy was sitting nearby, a grim expression on his face.

"Bells." Charlie came straight over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine." Bella said quickly.

"I cannot believe that man would do this?" Charlie's expression darkened now that he could see that she was okay. "Where is Edward, Bells? I was told it was the doctor and the others who were put under arrest. Where is that son of a bitch hiding?"

Bella didn't know what to say. She glanced at Jacob and Billy for help. Jacob let out an irritated sigh and sat down in one of the chairs. "The freak wasn't there. Bells doesn't know where he is. He must have fled."

"Well his family will know." Charlie snapped indignantly. Jacob's tone had offended him.

"You won't get anything out of them. I wouldn't bother." Jacob rubbed his temples and sat back closing his eyes.

"Oh, I will. Believe me. I have my ways." Charlie threatened.

Jacob opened his eyes again and laughed sarcastically. "Really? Good luck with that. I can bet you right now the Cullen's are already gone."

"Gone?" Charlie's face turned red. What the hell was wrong with Billy's son? This was the second time he had talked down to him and he wasn't having it. He was grateful that Jacob had gone to collect Bella; why he had taken a load of heavies with him was another matter. Charlie had been informed that Jacob had been surrounded by a few guys as well built as he was. Perhaps he was expecting trouble? He was glad for Billy's sake that security had intervened before anything major happened.

"Jake, have some respect." Billy warned his son.

Jacob glared at his father as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm off to bed." He muttered. He grabbed Bella's hand and forced her to follow him.

Charlie was shocked. "What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" He demanded.

"Taking her to bed." Jacob replied nonchalantly.

Before Charlie could stop them a call came through on his cell. He gritted his teeth as he answered it. "Chief Swan?"

"Yes."

"We have some news." The young officers voice was apprehensive.

"What?" Charlie's jaw clenched tighter. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"The Cullen's have gone..."

"Gone where?"

"We placed them all in a holding cell. We can't understand it. They were all cuffed. When we came back the cell door was open and the handcuffs were in pieces on the floor." The young officer sounded stunned as he waited for his Chief to blow.

"That is fucking unbelievable. Someone on the inside must have helped them. Have you checked the CCTV footage?" Charlie roared.

The young officer gulped. "Yes. It showed nothing but a white blur..." his voice tailed off.

"You are all fucking incompetent. The lot of you." Charlie seethed. "I am coming over right now and believe me heads will roll." He ended the call, nearly snapping his cell phone in half.

"You go, Chief. I'll keep an eye on Bella." Billy urged him.

"I will not have her sleeping in the same room as Jake. Sort out your boy's attitude Billy. I won't be spoken to like that. Not if he wants to continue being around my daughter." Charlie warned his friend. He said his goodbyes and left hurriedly.

Billy sighed heavily as he stared down the hall towards his son's room. He needed a drink. Putting off the confrontation for a while he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

* * *

><p>Bella watched as Jacob stripped off so he was completely naked and flung himself down on his bed. She stayed by the door, biting her lower lip, as she tried to work out what to say and do. She heard her father shouting down the phone and his subsequent warning to Billy before he left the house. Jacob just snorted derisively when he heard this. He rolled onto his side, one long muscular arm dangling down the side of the bed.<p>

"As if he could keep me away from you." He sneered.

"What has happened to you?" Bella begged him, her voice was full of despair. "You are acting so...so..."

"So what?" Jacob asked her mockingly. "Like a bad ass? Perhaps I am sick of putting up with your bullshit, Bella. What the hell did you go to them for?"

"I didn't...I wasn't. I went outside to try and stop Carlisle from..."

"You must have guessed he would pull that stunt and kidnap you. Have you learned nothing?" Jacob retorted angrily.

Bella's hands curled into fists at her sides. "Don't speak to me like that! How dare you?" She said tremulously.

"Get into bed, Bella." Jacob ordered her.

"No, I won't. You can't command me like one of your pack. I won't have it. You say you won't put up with my bullshit, well I'm not gong to put up with yours." She yelled at him.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. He got up from the bed and stalked over to her. Bella backed away from him until her back was pressed against the wall. He towered above her; a six and half foot tall, muscular god. His dark eyes bore into hers taking her breath away. Bella felt her skin becoming hot from his closeness as he stepped closer, wedging her against the wall, so she had no room to move. Part of her wanted to slap the smug smile off of his face while the other half wanted to pull his lips down to hers and kiss him, hard. The battle waged within her as she watched Jacob slowly lower his head, so his mouth was merely inches from hers. She felt his warm breath ghost across her sensitized skin as he breathed deeply.

"You want me, don't you?" He said confidently. His dark eyes glowed as he deliberately looked her up and down, his fierce gaze raking her body.

"You smug ass hole." Bella choked out. She raised one hand as if to slap him but he caught it. He brought her fingers to his lips and put them in his mouth, watching her all the while as her breathing kicked up a notch and her breasts rose and fell as she drew in quick sharp pants.

Jacob laughed again as he put his lips to her ear and bit on the lobe gently, making her gasp. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she gazed up at him with her liquid brown eyes; alternately wanting to give into him but resisting him at the same time. "You forget that I have enhanced senses, honey. I can smell when you are turned on." He whispered.

Bella gasped again, her cheeks turning red at his pure arrogance. She held her breath as his lips grazed the skin of her neck before he backed away, dropping her hand. "Get into bed, Bella." He ordered her again.

She stared at him for a second, still caught up in the emotional intensity of the moment. His brooding presence was unnerving. She sidestepped around him and crawled onto the bed, turning away from him so she was facing the wall. Seconds later she felt the bed dip and warmth flooded her skin as he cuddled up to her back and threw an arm possessively across her body.

"Sleep." He said, his voice a touch gentler now. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bella finally gave in and closed her eyes as tiredness crept up on her now the adrenaline had seeped away. She felt Jacob tangle his legs with hers and his fingers enclosed her own as he made himself comfortable. Soon despite all her worries and anxieties, with his warm body wrapped around hers, Bella slept.

_**A/N-what do you think of Jacob now? And Bella's reaction's? Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
